


Things Said in the Dark

by Strange_Fascination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Fascination/pseuds/Strange_Fascination
Summary: Things said in the dark don't count.





	Things Said in the Dark

It was the gentlest of taps against the door. Dean would not have heard it if he hadn’t specifically had an ear out for it. The bed squeaked as he got up. He turned the knob as silently as possible. Cas entered, shutting and locking the door without a sound. 

While Sam was a light sleeper, he wasn’t the reason for the quiet. His room was clear down the hall. There was something about these nights—an unspoken rule. These nights existed within a bubble, the cloak of darkness and silence somehow sanctifying it—setting it apart from the rest of their lives. The way you hold your breath before jumping from great heights, or the muffled, buzzing soundlessness that exists seconds before an explosion. 

The shift of sheets as they both lay down on the bed. Dean lays on his back, gently pulling Cas down, the angel’s head upon his chest. They have done this so many times before, it was almost muscle memory. Cas’s hands resting easily on Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s hand carding through Cas’s hair. They stayed like that for several minutes, breathing deeply, almost meditating on the simple act of their togetherness. 

There was no trepidation. No nervousness or unease in this. It wasn’t like it was during the day, with their clumsy movements and awkward, too-long glances. This was smooth and easy, practiced and sure. 

Because it was dark. 

And the dark had a way of minimizing their insecurities and maximizing their passions. Things done in the dark didn’t count. 

A small noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, escaped Cas’s mouth as Dean’s fingertips massaged the back of his head. Cas moved one hand up to the side of Dean’s neck, his thumb gently stroking Dean’s jawline. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered.   
“Dean.” Cas whispered back.   
“Please…don’t leave again.” Dean’s voice was barely audible, his lips touching Cas’s ear as he spoke.   
“I won’t.” Cas replied, so softly Dean almost didn’t hear him.  
“I need you.” Dean said, more of a sigh than a whisper.   
Cas responded with the gentlest press of his lips to Dean’s temple. It really couldn’t even be called a kiss, how subtle it was.   
“I need you, too.” Cas exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

They never did more than this. Just gentle caresses and whispered words. They never needed more. Just these simple touches and murmurs that were swallowed by the night, the darkness keeping them secret, the light washing them away in the morning. Almost like it didn’t happen. 

Until their eyes met during a conversation on a hunt, or between forkfuls of eggs at breakfast. An awkward, brief acknowledgment of those cherished moments in the dark. Quickly brushed away with a joke or a question about the hunt. 

Because things said in the dark didn’t count.


End file.
